


Fireworks, Anyone?

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas, Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: A short bit of fluff, Fourth of July, Hogan's Heroes only by reference, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: Independence Day, The Fourth of July, was right around the corner, and plans were being made.  Maybe not the usual ones connected with the holiday, but with Garrison and his crew, perhaps that was to be expected.
Kudos: 2





	Fireworks, Anyone?

Garrison was shaking his head as he came in from the car laden down with the mail and first of the several bags of supplies from the lists everyone had urged onto him before his departure to London. Why they needed this much stuff for a one week vacation, he didn't know, and had taken the liberty of judiciously trimming a few items from the lists. Meghada's need for music pads and pens he indulged, liking his hair still attached. He'd carefully sliced Goniff's list of 'snacks' by about half, though leaving Chief's request for two new blades "just in case" alone. Actor's urgent need for another pouch of his favorite tobacco was fulfilled, as well as his request for that copy of "The Maiden and The Ghostly Presence" that the used book store had called about. Garrison had been exceptionally strict with Casino's list. Taking two cases of Scotch to Scotland seemed, well, unnecessary, probably even rude; from what he remembered, their host had an extensive supply of that and various other alcoholic indulgences. And that last request? Garrison wasn't in the habit of patronizing 'specialty shops' and had no interest whatsoever in being seen browsing through the 'literature' offered, no matter how specific or detailed Casino had made his requirements known. 

No, he hadn't volunteered to make this run, still wasn't sure how he'd lost that bet. All in all, though, considering the week ahead of them, and that they needed to get started in about five hours, he figured it probably HAD been best that he was the one who made the trip. At least he knew HE could stay out of trouble and not do anything to . . . Well, let's say, he had more confidence in his ability than in that of the other three still at the Cottage.

"Welcome back, Craig. Everything went well, I trust?" Actor inquired, reaching for a second cup of coffee, noting that slightly annoyed look on Garrison's face, finding another hand snatching the pot out of his reach. Obviously, whatever it was on the ex-officer's mind, it wasn't nearly as vital to Garrison as getting his own mug of heavy-duty caffeine from the pot, tempering it with the heavy cream sitting alongside.

"Difficult trip?" Actor huffed in amusement at the look of intense satisfaction on Garrison's face as he inhaled the rich brew.

"Just startled, sometimes, to realize how many people we know, and how spread out they are around the globe. We just got another invitation to spend the Fourth. At least this one was fairly local. 

"I ran into Joe Anderson and he invited us to attend the celebration at his new Base. Not a huge one, considering the location and not wanting to rub it in with the locals - my understanding is that last year, under the old commander, someone wasn't too careful about the guest list, the long-memories involved. After a few drinks, a few comments were made, usual stuff 'upstart colonists', 'overreaching tyrants', that sort of thing. Both sides took exception, and a full out brawl ensued, one Joe says led to considerable damage according to the records. But still, he IS putting together a celebration, if a rather scaled-down version. Fireworks, of course. 

"And Casino told me before I left that his folks invited him and as many of us as want to make the trip to their place for the Fourth. Seems there's a HUGE fireworks display being planned there. Well, three, maybe more, depending on how you count them - the Italian-American community, the combined mobs of various denominations pretty much each having their own in a weird and very noisy 'king of the hill' competition, the city police force and fire department putting on a nice little show as well. Loud, noisy, ALSO likely to break out in flying chairs and flying fists, if not pistol and machine gun fire."

"That makes, what, the fifth such invitation?" Actor laughed. "What did you tell Anderson?"

"Same as with the others, of course. That we appreciate them thinking of us, we really do, but we've already made plans. Yes, somewhere special, somewhere we can celebrate the Fourth properly. Got the same argument as usual, too - "but OURS is going to be the best! Really, can't you cry off? We'd love to have you!"

"Amazing, isn't it, that everyone who gives us an invitation thinks THEIR celebration is going to be, if not the BIGGEST, at least the most congenial, will have the best company, will also have the best food and entertainment?"

Actor pulled out his pipe and started filling it in preparation for a good leisurely smoke. With Garrison finally putting the kibosh on his smoking it in the car, he wanted to get his fill before they departed.

"Well, they each DO go to a great deal of effort, from all I hear. Whether it's Independence Day on the Fourth of July, New Year's Eve or Chinese New Year, Guy Fawkes Day or Diwali in the later part of the year, or the numerous more regional occasions, from the States to here, and from any number of countries around the globe, it seems most are back in the mood for loud and festive celebrations."

"Most, not all," Chief commented as he looked from the arm chair in the sitting area. "Not ME! Heard enough 'fireworks' to last me a lifetime. Between the bullets flying, and us blowing stuff up, all the thunder and lightning and us being out in the middle of it, or that fool dropping a bomb on us at the Mansion, none of that really winds my clock, you know? They start with the fireworks, I hear all that, I want to start howling even before the dogs do!"

Garrison nodded his agreement. "Casino might be a little better with it all, he didn't seem to mind what his folks were describing, anyway, but Goniff says even the big spreads everyone puts out are not worth having your heart stop and the cold sweat break out thinking you're back in the thick of things."

A snort of agreement greeted that from the hallway. 

"Well, Casino's not so good with it that he's looking for another round of the bang-bang, even for so-called fun; already made our excuses to the family. Sides, we get enough of that when one of our 'consultations' gets sideways," the safecracker said with a dour look. Well, he had reason - the last job HAD gotten touchy, enough it almost seemed like old times. 

{"Nothin' like being caught on top of a mountain in a lightning storm trying to worm your way into some creepy mansion. Less it's getting caught in a gully during a flash flood. Come to think of it, we got both of those in Columbia! Next time Garrison decides we need to 'retrieve' something from some old nutcase who has anacondas and leopards roaming around, I'm gonna lock him in the bedroom and bribe Meghada and the Limey to keep him real busy til they either wear him out or else he gets over the whole damned fool notion!"}

Right now, a car backfiring would have seen each of them diving for cover, though, thankfully, Garrison was starting to take a closer, far more cautious look at any job with South or Central America as the field of operation. One close encounter with a snake that big had been more than enough, even for him!

"So, is it settled then, where we shall go?" Actor asked, sending a fragrant billow of smoke into the air. He'd been away lecturing at one of his various university gigs, this one - 'The Development of Modern Literary Constructs as They Relate to Traditional Gothic Themes - Their Methodology, and How They Fall Sadly Short of Those of Their Predecessors' - when the final decision was made, and neither Chief nor Casino had been willing to fill him in. Actually, they had been GOING to do just that, before he'd insisted on boring them to death by repeating the entire three hour lecture upon his return - not like they hadn't already heard most of it while he was practicing! But no, if he was going to "bore the shit outta us, I say we just let him stew for awhile, kid," as Casino had so elegantly put the matter.

Garrison gave a wry look at the two younger men, "they didn't tell you?" getting a shake of that aristocratic head. Knowing Actor, somehow he had a pretty good idea just why that might be. He'd heard more than he needed to about modern and traditional Gothic constructs himself. 

"Yes, it's settled, and I think it should work out just fine. It's a drive, but it should be worth it. We'll get there well before we start hearing any stray noise from any ex-pat Americans scattered along the way. And once we get there, Meghada's Cousin Logan's place is so far off the beaten trail, so high in the Scottish Highlands, I think they could set off a bomb down below and it wouldn't even ruffle the air."

"Yes, that should be nice and quiet," Actor replied with a contended smile. Well, he DID have a certain affinity for castles, even such an odd one as Logan O'Donnell held. "Quite relaxing, in fact."

Garrison laughed, "nice? Yes, I think so. Quiet? Relaxing? Not likely! If nothing else, the Haven crew is joining us there; Newkirk says after last year, having them be somewhere else is the only way he can figure to keep Carter from giving in to temptation and giving them a fireworks display despite strict orders to the contrary. And Caeide agrees; she says the livestock don't enjoy the noise and sparks and explosions nearly as much as Carter does!"

Chief shook his head. "Isn't that a little odd? I mean, Carter had the inside track to one heck of a lot of the 'bang-bang, go-boom!'; you'd think all that would make him as skittish as it does us."

Casino laughed, "not him! Newkirk says Carter is the original blow-em-up kid, a pyrotechnic genius or something. Can't get enough of it."

"True," Garrison admitted, remembering how Goniff had insisted on calling HIM 'Lord Blow Em Up' for awhile after that one job, but after having met Andrew Carter, Garrison knew he had no right to the title. "But Caeide has promised to search ALL their luggage before they leave Haven, to be sure Carter hasn't tucked in any little 'surprises'."

"So, there's us, there's the Haven bunch, Logan. Anyone else? Besides those ghosts he says lives there in that castle with him. Sheesh! How anyone thinks that's okay, I don't know!" Casino opined. Yeah, after a few encounters, he'd reluctantly acknowledged that ghosts (and a hell of a lot else) existed. He just didn't much like the idea of getting that relaxed about the whole notion.

"Who knows, Casino? About the ghosts OR about anyone else showing up. Logan's put out the word that it's basically an open house for the whole week, and you know how huge that place is! Meghada says quite a few of the Clan will probably stop in at one time or another during the week - not because it's the Fourth, just because it's a good place to gather for a good time. The Ames family, most of them are coming, I think, at least Jeffrey's parents and the youngest of the siblings; it'll be the first time Jeffrey's people have met the Clan in force, so that should be interesting. Ian is flying in supplies, has already made a couple of trips, so no one will go hungry or thirsty, is my opinion. 

"Still, probably not so quiet. Especially with that look on Meghada's face when she and Goniff left to go help get things ready. It seems there are certain traditions that come into play during such gatherings which can be more than a little disconcerting if you are not prepared. She packed her leathers and her blades, including that long-blade she uses for shadow dancing, and don't doubt that's got Goniff all bright-eyed and eager!

"She left a list of Do's and Don'ts for us to go over, including 

'do not allow the Castle's night-whisperings to encourage you to do anything you will regret in the morning, because you WILL be making your own apologies without my intercession,

'do not feed the eagles; they tend to take more than you offer, and they have a preference for fingers as well as other stray appendages',

'be polite to anything with wings or four legs; you never know who you might be talking to',

'no challenging anyone to trial by combat'

'no ACCEPTING anyone's challenge to trial by combat',

'avoid Logan's haggis unless your stomach is lead-lined. Casino, I know you don't listen so well, but you DO remember those Texas bird peppers? That's his 'secret ingredient'!',

and 'do not take Millie and Charlie, the rampart ghosts, up on their invitation to "a nice little orgy",

and quite a few other things, though why she put 'no swimming in the moat' on there three times, I'm not sure I want to know," he admitted. "She even underlined it!"

Chief smiled, rolling his toothpick around casually. "Don't you remember? Piranhas, some special type bred just so they can live in water that cold. Logan really don't like uninvited guests. And that Millie and Charlie? Logan says that's how they got to be ghosts in the first place, them and a couple others getting naked and trying something fancy on the ramparts on that north tower. They got to be ghosts; the others never made it back that far - they just got to be dead."

"Piranhas in the moat, ghosts who like to have dangerous sex, a castle that likes to tell stories or give suggestions best left unheard, guests known and unknown with varying temperaments. No, it's not likely going to be quiet," Garrison admitted.

"But at least there won't be any anacondas. Or any fireworks!" 

Well, that was something, anyway, though they noticed Garrison didn't rule out leopards. Well, this was Clan, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to Logan O'Donnell, especially his castle, in story 'It's All Casino's Fault!'.


End file.
